Tempest
Khalai |job= |command= |crew=1 (pilot) |concattop= }} The protoss tempest is a unit that was introduced in StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Overview An immense capital ship,Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. the tempest was developed by the protoss after the first phase of the Second Great War in order to maximize the effectiveness of their war machine against their enemies,2011-10-27, BlizzCon 2011: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm – Units and Abilities. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-06 specifically dealing with the long-range weaponry of the zerg and terrans.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-12-20. Tempest. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-21. They stand as one of the most powerful warships in the protoss arsenal.2015-04-09, A Time for Templars: Protoss. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-10 However, tempests can still be brought down with focused fire, in the event of their enemy getting close enough to engage them. The tempest's large thrusters generate enough drive to displace the vessel’s considerable mass, and are designed to take advantage of the immense power output of the ship’s kinetic matrix. Phase-smiths fitted the tempest with sophisticated stabilization technology to prevent energy fluctuations that could jeopardize the integrity of the ship when firing its primary weapon.2015-30-04, Tempest Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-05-01 By 2506, the Tal'darim had incorporated tempests into their arsenal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Rak'Shir. (in English). November 10, 2015 Armament The cockpit of the tempest is specially shielded, situated in a position where it overlooks the vessel's primary weapon. With this device, tempest pilots build up volatile energies in the kinetic matrix that powers the tempest, then propels the energy through the ship's hull routed through the multiple resonators, coils, and amplifiers housed in the claw-like fore of the ship. This, fused with a contained sphere of highly-charged particles, can then be launched at distant targets. The resulting projectile, while unstable and slow moving, may be launched over great distances to soften up enemy forces or deal with defensive emplacements before protoss armies engage in battle. In this regard, tempests are often situated behind protoss shock troops. The matrix's range is so large that it actually exceeds the radius of the tempest's sensors. Thus, tempests sometimes need spotters to reveal faraway targets. The fanatical tempest pilots must make adjustments to ensure each blast is cohesive enough to reach the target. They also regulate the energy flow from the kinetic matrix to prevent catastrophic overloads which could compromise or destroy their ship. The power coursing through the tempest’s hull is so monumental that its pilots must wear bulky dampening armor to withstand it. At the close of the End War, Phase-smith Karax developed tempests that were integrated into the purifier data web, allowing them to be flown remotely. This allowed them to be outfitted with advanced disintegration weaponry at no risk to protoss pilots.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War Council interface (in English). 2015-11-10. Game Unit Daelaam : Khalai : Purifier Tal'darim Amon's Forces (Co-op Missions) |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' Legacy of the Void |baseunit= |role=Siege Artillery Warship |useguns=*Kinetic overload *Resonance coil |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Mechanical *Massive |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=12 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=300 350 (LotV campaign) |energycost= |costgas=200 250 (LotV campaign) |supply=6 |campcost= |time=43 |produced=Stargate |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Fleet beacon |hotkey=T |speed=2.62 |accel=1.0625 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=1.25 |shield=150 |shieldregen= |hp=300 |hpregen= |armor=2 |gun1name=Kinetic Overload |gun1strength=30 + 22 vs massive 60 (LotV campaign & Co-op Missions) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air=X |gun1cool=3.3 2.8 (LotV Campaign & Co-op Missions) |gun1range=15 6 (LotV Campaign & Co-op Missions) |gun1upgrd=+3/+5 vs massive +5 (LotV campaign) +3 (Co-op Missions & LotV campaign enemies) |gun2name=Resonance Coil |gun2strength=40 60 (LotV Campaign & Co-op Missions) |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=X |gun2air= |gun2cool=3.3 2.8 (LotV Campaign & Co-op Missions) |gun2range=10 10 (LotV Campaign & Co-op Missions) |gun2upgrd=+4 +5 (LotV Campaign) +3 (Co-op Missions) |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore=600 |makescore=600 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The tempest is a new protoss capital ship.SoMuchMass. 2011-10-23. BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). Youtube. Accessed 2011-10-26. Heart of the Swarm The tempest has very long-ranged ("siege") weapons, for both anti-air and anti-ground.Dustin Browder. 2012-04-11. Developer Update: Heart of the Swarm Multiplayer - Starcraft II. Battle.net, accessed on 2012-04-11. The tempest does low damage for its cost, which is intentional—it is very much a support unit meant to be used strategically rather than a core combat one. It is good at enemy harassment and forcing the enemy to come into the range of core protoss units.2012-06-11, Dustin Browder gives Slasher the scoop on Heart of the Swarm. YouTube, accessed on 2012-06-21 However, the tempest's strength lies in its ability to deal extra damage against enemy aerial "massive" units, like such as the battlecruiser and carrier. A pair of tempests can make short work of any of these units, as they can effectively outrange and flank them without the risk of retaliation. Abilities Upgrades Legacy of the Void In the single-player campaign of Legacy of the Void, the tempest is one of three capital ships the player can use, along with the carrier and mothership. The tempest retains its powerful long-range attacks, making them more useful for kiting enemies than a frontal assault like the carrier and mothership. The tempest also gained a Disintegration ability that deals heavy damage over time, effective for striking targets of opportunity. With Patch 3.7, the Tempest gained the Disruption Blast ability. Abilities Upgrades Co-op Missions Tempests are exclusive to Artanis in Co-op Missions, unlocked once he reaches Level 11. Abilities Upgrades Quotations :See: StarCraft II Tempest Quotations :See: StarCraft II Purifier Tempest Quotations Development :Main article: Tempest/Development The tempest's aesthetic was devised by Samwise Didier via a "napkin concept." The first sketch was simply a curve with a ball of energy within it.2012-06-09, Interview with Allen Dilling, Lead Artist, StarCraft 2 Heart of the Swarm. YouTube, accessed on 2012-06-21 In its current form, the tempest was designed to exemplify the sleek, organic shapes of the protoss.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 Gallery File:Purifier Tempest SC2-LotV Rend1.jpg|A Purifier tempest File:Purifier Tempest SC2 Portrait.jpg|A Purifier tempest portrait File:Taldarim Tempest SC2-LotV Rend1.jpg|A Tal'darim tempest File:Tempest SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|A Tal'darim tempest portrait References Category:StarCraft II Protoss units Category:Protoss starship classes